


Too hot to handle

by darkenedjustice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sex, Tentabulges, weird homestuck alien sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedjustice/pseuds/darkenedjustice
Summary: Its old and gooey.





	Too hot to handle

The door opened almost violently. Vaux stomped his way inside the treehouse.

"What the FUCK, Roscoe"? He looked around the living space for her. When he didn't see his moirail he continued through the house yelling fer her anyway.

"It's been DAYS, no pester, your transportalizer is locked, what the hell is going on"? He pushed open the door to her bedroom. The air inside was significantly warmer than the rest of the house. His angry expression crumpled as soon as he saw her. Curled up on the pillow pile and drenched in sweat, she looked up at him pathetically. 

"No, V-vaux- " He rushed forward and kneeled next to her. Her clothes were soaked in sweat and blue material. He put his hand on her forehead and Roscoe leaned into his touch. She was burning up.

"Oh, roe-roe why did you let it get so bad? You should have called me". Vaux's thumb swept in gentle circles over her cheek. She moaned pitifully. 

"Here let me take care of you". He pulled her wet shirt over her head. She protested weakly. 

"No, I'm okay. R-really"! She did not even fight him as he stripped away the sopping fabric from her skin. He dumped her clothes in the bathroom and hurried back to her. He watched almost mezmerided as she panted for breath. Roscoe was spread out draped over the pillow pile, her grey skin flushed blue. Blue bulge already fully out with material dripping out of her nook and down her trembling legs. His breath hitched. He quickly took off his pants not even bothering with his shirt. Settling in at the edge of the pile he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him.

"You look good like this". He pressed his fingers into her nook. She squirmed.

"Deprived". He spread his fingers and stretched her, watching as blue material oozed down his hand.

"Needy". He pulled his hand away and almost laughed at how she rolled her hips for him.

"Desperate". Lining his bulge up to her nook, he waited. The tip softly rubbed over her folds and she cried out for him.

"PLEASE". He slammed into her roughly and kept up a fast pace. Roscoe would not keep still, clawing at his back, pulling at his hair, grasping at his arms. The noises she made were downright sinful and he almost came right then and there. 

"Fuck darlin, hold on". He pulled out and she choked back a sob. 

"V-vaux please I need-" He flipped her over onto her stomach.

"I know, I know". He pushed back into her and she let out a content moan. 

"Gog yes," she started to purr. He chuckled. She ground back against him. Blue and green material stuck to his legs and made wet slapping sounds as she shoved her ass back for more. Vaux kissed along her back as her noises raised in pitch. Her body tensed and she moaned loudly. He rocked softly as she came. Blue splashed over his thighs. He paused for a moment as she slumped forwards and caught her breath. Then Vaux slowly started thrusting again.

"Ah- Vaux th-that's t-too much," She whimpered. He grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you until you are full of cum, until you can't walk, I'm going to give you the pounding you deserve and then some". Roscoe gasped as he slid all the way out and forced his bulge back in. He fucked her slowly for a while easing himself closer. She came again. As he rode her through the orgasm he picked up the pace. She squirmed under him and her whimpers filled the room. He wrapped his hand around her throat, leaning down to growl in her ear.

"You are going to keep cumming for me". Another wave of blue splashed against his thighs. "Damn Roscoe, make a mess". She gasped for air. He ran his hand down her chest to grab her breast. 

"You are so soft". He squeezed and a shutter ran through her body.

"Vaux," she moaned his name. His breath caught in his throat. "Ah- v-vaux". He came, flooding her with Jade material. Vaux pulled out and watched the mixture of color pour out of her. She closed her eyes it seemed like she was trying to sleep. Oh that wouldn't do. He needed to fuck the heat out of her. Vaux kissed up the back of her wet thighs.

"Oh darlin, we aren't done yet".


End file.
